


Early Morning Paper

by ecaracap



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Community: 1-million-words, M/M, Neighbors, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver gets an eyeful of his new neighbor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Paper

Oliver had seen someone move in just the other day, but he usually keeps to himself; he doesn’t feel the need to investigate who this new neighbor is across the way from him. The next day, however, Oliver gets an eyeful of him whether he wants to or not. One look at this man, though, makes him realize he definitely wants to.

“Oh my god,” Oliver yelps - his new neighbor, completely naked, leans against the doorframe to his apartment, reading the paper.

The other man looks up, giving him an unashamed smile, “Hey.”

“I didn’t,” Oliver says, stumbling over his words, bringing a hand up to his eyes…albeit slowly, “I, um…this is the common area, you know.”

“I know,” the man says with a shrug, “I didn’t think anyone else would be up at 6:45 AM.”

“I’m going to work,” Oliver says, fumbling with his keys, as he steps out, locking the door behind him.

“It’s supposed to rain,” the other man says, gesturing down to the paper still in his hands.

“Thanks…” Oliver responds awkwardly, his face pink by now.

His neighbor grins, folding the paper up, leaning against the wall more seductively now, “My name’s Connor.”

“Oliver,” he says stiffly, sneaking another glance at the beautiful, naked man across from him. At Connor.

“I’ll see _you_ later, Oliver?” Connor asks, with a hint of something more in the meaning.

“Uh huh…” Oliver says as he quickly rushes towards the door. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to get the image of his hot neighbor out of his head all day.


End file.
